Scenes from a Mall
Scenes from a Mall is the twelfth episode of the fifth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which aired from ABC on December 17, 1993. It was directed by Gary Menteer and written both by David W. Duclon and Gary Menteer. Plot Myra demands commitment from Urkel or else. When he refuses and asks her to give him his space, she ends up leaving in a crying fit. Steve must now turn to Laura for help. Waldo constantly worries that other boys have their eyes on Maxine, causing him to go into a jealous fit. Meanwhile, Eddie learns that the store model he has a crush on is married. Also, while Harriette is at a job interview, Carl gets burdened with having to watch Little Richie & his friend, Lil' G (Gary LeRoi Gray). Synopsis Myra demands commitment from Urkel or else. When he refuses and asks her to leave him alone by giving him time to decide, Myra leaves in a crying fit believing Steve just wants her to go away. He must now turn to Laura for advice in helping him calm Myra down. With Laura's help, Steve explains to Myra that while he had no intentions in breaking up with her, he also makes it clear that if they continue dating: she can't force him to commit to her right away and asks that she respects his decision when he asks her to give him space. Myra agrees to ease up on the commitment issues for now. Waldo constantly worries that other boys have their eyes on Maxine, causing him to go into a jealous fit. When Maxine threatens to dump Waldo for humiliating her, he realizes how overzealous he has been and apologizes for his behavior. Meanwhile, Eddie learns that the store model he has a crush on is married along with how rude Weasel is in trying to flirt with her. Eddie and Weasel have a crush on a model. While the model is impressed by Eddie's maturity, she reminds him that he's underage and thus they can't date. Weasel then scares the model away by being who he is and gets arrested by the security Also, while Harriette is at a job interview, Carl gets burdened with having to watch Little Richie & his friend, Lil' G. During the closing credits when Lil' G admits to Richie that Carl looks like Uncle Philip from the Fresh Prince of Bel Air, James Avery makes a surprise visit. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest Recurring * Cherie Johnson as Maxine Johnson * Michelle Thomas as Myra Monkhouse (before being promoted to cast member in season 6) * Shavar Ross as Alex "Weasel" Park * Gary LeRoi Gray as Lil' G Cameo * Garcelle Beauvais as Garcelle * Gene Arrington as Man at the Mall #1 * J. August Richards as Man at the Mall #2 * Ellen Albertini Dow as Elderly Lady * James Avery as Himself * Gabrielle Union as Mall girl Gallery Scenes from a Mall (2).jpg Trivia * James Avery (1945–2013) made a surprise guest appearance during the closing credits after Little G pays Richie off for a bet that Carl does look like the dad from Fresh Prince. Avery is best known for playing Will's uncle (Philip Banks) especially Vivian's husband, Hilary, Carlton, Ashley and Nicky's father on The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1990–1996). * It was similar to a 1973 movie Scene from a Marriage. * Garcelle Beauvais who cameoed as a model named Garcelle, would later appear during the end credits of To Be or Not to Be (Part 2) as a younger version of Mother Winslow Goofs * The entrance to Spoo's has only stairs, despite handicap-accessible ramps having been required since 1990. * When Urkel manages to sit on the bench to talk to Myra, he rests his arm on the back. It is still there in the next shot, but is resting at his side in the next. Quotes :Credits :Little G: Ok you win. He does look like the father on Fresh Prince :Avery makes an appearance in the show, causing Carl to laugh :Carl: Ladies & gentlemen, James Avery! Category:Episodes Category:Season Five episodes Category:Season Five